The present invention relates to a climber, and more particularly to a collapsible climber which provides three operation modes to effectively exercise the legs and the waist.
A variety of climbers with functions to exercise the waist have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,111; 5,453,065. However, these climbers are commonly heavy and not collapsible, and provide only the designed functions that can not be optionally controlled.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the climber comprises a driven bar revolvably supported in an upright support frame on a base frame and turned back and forth when two pedal bars are alternatively stepped up and down, a swivel holder revolvably supported on the driven bar and spaced between the upright support frame and a control block at the top of the driven bar to hold a handlebar unit, and an adjustment bar mounted in the swivel holder and moved between a first position where the swivel holder is turned with the driven bar, a second position where the swivel holder can be freely turned about the driven bar, and a third position where the swivel holder is fixed to the upright support frame. According to another aspect of the present invention, the upright support frame is collapsibly pivoted to the base frame and locked by a lock screw, and the handlebar unit is comprised of a holding collapisble handlebar pivoted to the swivel holder and locked by a lock screw.